


But It's Only Thursday the 12th!!

by StrawberrieShortcake



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Friday the 13th - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Lesbian AU, Murder, Not Modern Day, TRIGGER WARNING!!, camp moose lake, cried just little writing this, just a little bit sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrieShortcake/pseuds/StrawberrieShortcake
Summary: Warning!! Before you read this I wanna let you know that there's quite a few deaths, dark shit, and just teenagers being teenagers.This is loosely based off of Friday the 13th with camp counsellors and such, but there's a few details off, like this is taken place in the late 90's, it's not Jason killing them, etc...And the camp I'm basing this off of is an actual camp I go to frequently as a counsellor, not just during the summer. Sooo yeah, probably not the best idea to be writing about kids getting killed there... I'm so getting murdered next time I'm there-
Relationships: Scarlet Envy/Yvie Oddly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	But It's Only Thursday the 12th!!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!! Before you read this I wanna let you know that there's quite a few deaths, dark shit, and just teenagers being teenagers.  
> This is loosely based off of Friday the 13th with camp counsellors and such, but there's a few details off, like this is taken place in the late 90's, it's not Jason killing them, etc...  
> And the camp I'm basing this off of is an actual camp I go to frequently as a counsellor, not just during the summer. Sooo yeah, probably not the best idea to be writing about kids getting killed there... I'm so getting murdered next time I'm there-

"Yves, I'm fucking terrified," Scarlet whimpered quietly beside Yvie, unable to stop herself from trembling, "Are-are we going to die?"

Yvie hushed her, pressing their foreheads together, her purple dread tickling her face, "I don't know, babe"

Scarlet let out a muffled sob, Yvie pressed a soft kiss to her lips. It wasn't meant to be this way, they were supposed to have an amazing summer together and now they're fearing for their lives.

Yvie pressed another kiss to Scarlet's lips, whispering, " _I love you_ ," against them.

***

They arrived at the camp on June 12 1997, the first day of summer vacation. The sun was hot and the breeze was cool making it the perfect day to relax on the beach or snuggle by a campfire. That was exactly what Yvie Bridges and Scarlet James were planning to do all summer, when they didn't have any children around.

Scarlet hopped off the bus, her converse hitting the dirt and looked around at her home away from home. The crystal clear lake was as beautiful as she imagined, the bonfire area was charming as the movies, the mess hall looked grant and homely.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and squeezed, "Ready for the best summer of our lives, Pumpkin?"

"Obviously," Her girlfriend placed a few kisses on her jaw, her purple dreads brushing against Scarlet's neck.

"Yves," Scarlet giggled and halfass-ly tried to pushed the taller girl away, "Not now"

"Why not?" Yvie continued to kiss her neck, "Kids won't be here 'til Monday, it's fine"

"There's still other counse-" she stopped herself when Yvie's hand found itself inside her shirt, "Yves!"

"What? Is it a sin to love my girlfriend?" She asked innocently.

"According to the bible, yes"

"Fuck the bible-"

"Am I interrupting something?" They froze at the voice coming from behind them. Yvie removed her hand quickly in the hopes that the person hadn't seen what she was doing. They turned around to face a smiling womanin her mid to late thirties with dark brown curls thrown up into a ponytail and hidden by a baseball cap, she was dressed in jean shorts, muddy sneakers, a camp t-shirt, and a whistle around her neck, she had kind eyes the kind that could calm you in an instant.

"I hate to ruin your fun, but this camp has rules and we all have to follow them. No PDA in front of the children," Scarlet nodded in acknowledgement, but Yvie had to retort-

"But there's no kids here-"

"Yet! Just getting you used to our rules before our summer really starts- Oh! Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself- Everyone gather 'round!" She gestured for the rest of the group to approach, "Good afternoon fellow counsellors! Welcome to Camp Moose Lake! I'm head counsellor Nina West, and this is co- head counsellor, Shuga!"

A middle aged woman with jet black and bangs tied up into a ponytail waved from the middle of the crowd, "Hey y'all! You guys can just call me Nana." Nina and Nana, that shouldn't be too difficult to memorize.

Nina continued, "And we can't wait to have an amazing summer with you all! Inside the mess hall you'll find a assignment with your bunking arrangements and the group of kids you'll be in charge of. But you can all sleep in the same cabin until the kids arrive. I take it you've all brushed up on the rules and regulations we have here, but if not there's a posters with them inside the mess hall as well. If you have any questions at all don't be afraid to ask, and let's have a great summer! You can go settle into the cabins, unpack, make yourself at home. And you'll find camp t-shirts and whistles in the entrance. We'll meet back at the mess hall in an hour or so"

The group followed the small path to the two large cabins. They were surrounded by trees, which made Scarlet kind of uncomfortable, like something or someone was going to emerge from them in the middle of the night. But she figured she'd be fine, Yvie was going to be at her side.

"C'mon" Yvie pulled her by the hand, "I want to get a good room"

Scarlet allowed herself to be dragged, not really caring which room they would bunk in for the weekend. Yvie analyzed each room and their distance from the bathrooms and entrances. After a few minutes she decided on a room two doors away from the bathroom, which were in the middle of the corridor.

Yvie slammed the door open, flopping down on the bed immediately. Scarlet chuckled at the girl, and started to unpack. There was a few bunkbeds in the room, though she doubts most of them will be used since they're most likely going to share a bed. For each bunk in the room there was a cubby and a drawer, she chose hers and placed her belongings inside them.

She slid her suitcase under a bunk, and looked over to her girlfriend who was stretched out on her stomach like a cat in the sun. Her boots had been discarded and thrown across the room, she was now shirtless under her red plaid overalls, her dark purple deards were sprawled out around her, and her eyes were closed.

Scarlet admired her girlfriend for awhile; to her, there was no one more beautiful. She debated whether or not to go snuggle up against her, by knowing them they'd never get up.

"You watching me, creepy lady?" Yvie joked from where her face was pressed into the mattress. Scarlet laughed and tapped her girlfriend's shoulders.

"You say that as if you don't do the same"

"Yeah but when I do it's cute; I'm waiting for you to wake up, you're just a creeper."

"You're a cunt," Scarlet giggled, taking Yvie's hair out of her face.

"I'm your cunt," Scarlet snorted at her weird girlfriend. Yvie grabbed Scarlet's hand and dragged her down beside her. Scarlet tried to resist but she knew that there was no stopping Yvie when she was in a cuddly mood.

Scarlet felt at peace in her Yvie's arms on the soft bed in the midday sunlight. She felt like she could stay this way forever, but they hadn't much time before they had to return to the mess hall, and Yvie had other plans.

She started to kiss Scarlet's neck, her hand found its way up Scarlet's shirt once again. She cupped one of Scarlet's breasts and gave it a small squeeze.

"Yves-" Scarlet warned, "Don't start something we can't finish, we gotta meet the others and you haven't even unpacked yet"

"Don't gotta unpack, we're gonna move rooms anyway," she pressed a kiss on her jaw this time, "besides, I can do a lot iiiin-" she checked the time, "twenty minutes"

Scarlet considered it, on one hand, she already had a less than ideal first impression with the head counsellor, and didn't want to be late to worsen it. But on the other hand, she was a horny teenager and Yvie's fondling her tits felt really good.

"Please Pumpkin?"

"Alright," Scarlet agreed, and Yvie practically ripped her shirt off, "But we can't be late!"

***

They were late. They ran inside the doors, clothes and hair disheveled, it was pretty obvious why they were late and there was no denying it. They felt all eyes on them while they took off their shoes and sat down with the group.

"I understand you girls want to have your fun, but at this camp we value punctuality. Please don't be late next time," Nina called them out in front of everyone. Scarlet felt her face heat up and buried it in Yvie's shoulder. She could hear the snide comments and snickers coming from the other counsellors. This was going to be a long summer.

***

  
That night after a jam packed day filled with learning some of the activities they'll play with the kids, they gathered around the bonfire. People were sitting on the benches snuggled up in blankets, or sitting on the ground roasting marshmallows.

It was nearing midnight when a short Korean boy with black hair and freckles suggested they told scary stories. A few of the counsellors were hesitant, Nina included, not really in the mood to be scared just before bed that night.

"Majority rules! We're doing the ghost stories!" A thick girl with large hair and a even larger voice yelled. Her two friends sitting on either side of her laughed and swatted each of her arms.

They each took turns telling stories and Scarlet didn't find any of them particularly frightening. She had her head on Yvie's shoulder and played absentmindedly with her fingers. Yvie's nails were short from her chewing on them, her black nail polish was chipping, and her hands were dried out from lack of hydration, a bad habit that Scarlet was trying to get her to kick. Her girlfriend couldn't live off of just energy drinks and coffee, no matter how hard she tried.

Scarlet looked around at the thirteen other people she was going to spend the next two months with, they were all very different from each other, which will make remembering their names much easier. A few people stuck out to her immediately.  
Like the girl on her right with dark skin, big bright pink curls in pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt with _'Bee Kind'_ written on the front. On the other side fire was a petite girl in a hijab with the biggest smile on her face.

She was looking forward to getting to know them, they seemed interesting. But, God were they loud, and nosey.

Scarlet heard a sound of a branch snapping behind her, she turned around to find the source.

"Don't worry about it, Red," The girl on her right with the pink curls said, "Lots of wild life in these woods, it's probably a raccoon. At worst it's a skunk but it probably won't bother us"

"You sure?" She wasn't convinced, her heart was racing and her nerves were through the roof. She was a city girl, she could handle ambulance sirens late at night or people getting stabbed in the alleyways, but not weird noises coming from dark woods.

"Yup, I've been coming to this camp for the past eight years, third year as a counsellor. Nothing happens here, this place is in the middle of no where. You'll be fine as long as you leave the wildlife alone," The girl smiled at her, she had nice teeth. She extended her hand, Scarlet shook it, "I'm Honey"

"Scarlet"

"Nice to meet you, Scarlet. You'll see, this is gonna be an unforgettable summer I'm calling it"

***

It was quarter-passed eleven when a few of the counsellors _(Nina included)_ had called it a night and returned to the cabin. Their ghost stories had ran out awhile ago and they moved on to the tween slumber party games. Everything from truth or dare, to never have I ever, to would you rather. 

Scarlet found the games a little too invasive of her personal life and she was starting to feel tired, but Yvie was having fun hearing about the other lives and telling them the crazy things she's done. The one thing she has enough of was, was whenever Yvie turned to face the person who was taking, her dreads would whip Scarlet in the face. That she could do without.

"One time my neighbour called the police on me because I was suntanning in my front lawn completely naked," a blond boy in the other side of the fire confessed with no prompting. The groupe fell silent for barely a second before erupting in screams of laughter. Scarlet found herself laughing as well, despite them being loud, she thought the group was endearing in a strange way.

The boy had dozens of questions being thrown his way and he didn't seem to know which one to answer first. Eventually, they calmed down enough to be able to speak a sentence without being interrupted by their own laughter.

"Why were you naked in your front lawn in the first place?" A boy in full denim on his left asked.

"It was during my hippy vegan phase. And it was a Thursday afternoon, no one should have been home anyway!"

More confessions followed suit, some were more embarrassing or adventurous than others. Even Scarlet admitted to pole dancing once or twice. She was having a good time, she didn't even realize that it was a few minutes to midnight.

The girl with the large curls _(who Scarlet learnt was named Silky)_ was telling them the story of when she ran across a football field completely naked when they heard an ear piercing scream come from the cabins.

No one dared to move, believing that maybe if they didn't the scream wouldn't have been real. Just a figment of their collective imagination. Scarlet clung onto Yvie's hand, refusing to let go no matter what.

They remained still, waiting for something to happen, it felt like an eternity. Honey chuckled and shook her head,

"Guys, calm down. They do this every year, it's just the people in the cabin pulling a prank on us. They're trying to scare us into thinking they got murdered or somethi-"

She was cut off by glass shattered followed by another scream. Nina and two other counsellors burst out of the front door, yelling at those around the fire.

Scarlet thought it was all part of the joke and didn't take them that serious. Then she realized that a counsellor was missing, the jersey girl with the big teased hair, Ariel. Nina kept yelling something incomprehensible, she stumbled as she ran, as she came closer Scarlet could make out blood dripping down her arm.

Her body ran cold, the blood drained from her face leaving it pale and feeling as though she may faint, her stomach overturned nearly throwing up the hotdogs they had for supper. It took all the little strength she had remaining to turn her head towards Yvie, who gripped her hand prepared to run at any moment.

Seconds later a tall, large silhouette bursted out of the cabin, Yvie bolted, an iron grip on Scarlet's wrist. She didn't see what happened next, but she heard it. People screamed as though that was all their lungs knew how to do, shattering their vocal cords. Everyone scattered as far as they could from the cabin, somewhere behind her she could hear a girl trip and fall into the fire, letting out haunting shrieks and left there to die. No one dared to turn around, deafened by their fear, adrenaline coursing through their veins, allowing them to only run.

Scarlet had no clue who got away from that thing and who didn't, other than Yvie and herself. And she could guess that Ariel didn't. Tears rolled down her face, how could this happen to them? What did they do to deserve this? What wrong have they done?

Scarlet's lungs felt like they were in flames, her legs grew heavier every step she took, she needed to stop if only for a minute.

"Yves," she called out through heaving breaths, "Yves, We-we gotta stop before I faint"

Yvie braked, holding onto Scarlet's hand rather than her wrist, which she was thankful that her wrist could have a little break from being pulled. Yvie was on guard, her eyes shot towards anything that moved or made noise like a prey animal searching for the predator nearby. 

While her girlfriend sniffed out the danger, Scarlet took a seat on a small boulder, rubbing her feet. She was wearing old flip flops that were not made for running long distances, which she was not expecting to do tonight. 

Scarlet watched Yvie as she continued her bizarre guarding the perimeter rituals before Scarlet had enough of her girlfriend going insane. 

"Yvie baby, come sit," she patted the space beside her. Yvie scoffed a little and turned away, "Please? For me?"

Yvie's shoulders dropped from their tense position, she shook her head, "You know how hard it is for me to say no to you, but I can't. Lettie, you saw that thing, we can't let our guard down or we're dead. If we want to live to see tomorrow, we got to get going, babe"

"I get it," She motioned for Yvie to help her up, "I'm ready, let's go"

***

Scarlet couldn't tell where they were and how far camp was. The woods were thick; you couldn't see ten feet in front of you, there could be a person sneaking behind you or waiting behind the tree around the corner and you wouldn't know until it was too late. But the girls could deal with not knowing where they were, it was the screams echoing through the trees and what followed that petrified them. Every so often they were struck with fear by another of their fellow camp counsellors screaming as if their life depended on it. The unknowing was the real fear.

Scarlet silently sobbed as they creeped through the woods, she thought of her moms and sisters, she could never see them ever again and they might never know what happened to her if she died here in these woods. And what about Yvie's family? Her parents were finally coming around to accepting their daughter and her relationship with Scarlet. And her sister, well she would be crushed to put it lightly. Scarlet hated the thought of their families's reactions far more then the thought of their deaths. They were going to make it out, as a silent promise to their loved ones.

Yvie stopped in front of her, holding her arm out in front of Scarlet. She tried to look past her shoulder, but didn't see anything that warranted concern. 

"What is it?" She whispered, not wanting to make much noise just in case. Yvie simply shushed her and continued to watch something in the distance like a deer in the headlights. Scarlet was getting anxious, anything could be in these woods, not just the killer. 

Yvie dropped to the ground and took Scarlet with her, she still stared. They hid behind a fallen tree, barely having enough space to peak through. Scarlet squinted, scanning the woods for any sign of life. Then she saw it.

Her eyes widened and her blood ran cold. A small sob escaped her, Yvie immediately clasped her hand over her mouth. Her hands quivered and her hair stood on end. 

About fifty feet ahead of them, Scarlet saw their hunter following a fellow camper, a dark boy with large square framed glasses, she never learnt his name and it felt wrong. She wanted to call out to him, scream, warn him of what was about to come. But before she could the killer swung its axe down and Yvie hid Scarlet's head in her chest, but that didn't stop her from hearing the noises. The axe making contact with its target, the continued screams of agony of a person who kept fighting despite their chances, the blood spilling over the leaves, the killer's grunts as it raised and swung the axe.

Then silence. Not a chirp from any animal, not the sound of the wind through the leaves, no crunching of feet on dry grass, no axe being swung, not a scream coming from the counsellor, not a noise. Yet it was louder now than before. The silence screamed volumes noise never could. 

Scarlet just played with Yvie's hair and dared not open her eyes, perhaps if she didn't it would have never happened. A boy just like them, wanting a fun summer, a future and dreams ahead, a family back home who may never receive justice for their boy, who'll remain in the forest to become food, a boy whom Scarlet didn't do the bare minimum of knowing his name. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

She cried, cried for the boy, cried for herself and Yvie, cried because she couldn't do anything else. She's never felt as helpless as she does now. Yvie rubbed cercles on her back, keeping it together for the both of them despite how much she feels like breaking down as well. 

"It's gone Pumpkin," Yvie said softly in her ear, "C'mon we gotta get going, back to the cabin to call someone. Just don't look back, okay?"

Yvie lifted Scarlet up, she felt like all her will was knocked out of her. Yvie held her hand, half dragging her along. She couldn't help but look back for just a moment. She couldn't see the corpse, but from the blood splattered on the trees and grass she knew it wouldn't be recognizable as human anyway. 

***

"There it is Yvie! The edge of the woods, we're almost there," Scarlet felt relieved, seeing the familiarity of the buildings from small gaps between the trees. 

"Don't get your hopes up just yet, babe. We're not out of the woods yet, literally," Scarlet snorted, which wasn't appropriate at the time, but she found Yvie's bad jokes funny whether they were intentional or not. 

They scanned the grounds for their hunter. Scarlet could barely recognize the place from a few hours ago. The trees were slashed, broken glass laid on the porch of the mess hall, remains were scattered about (she did not want to think how many people's those belonged to), the seating around the campfire were shredded to pieces, and in the extinguished pit laid the body of the girl who had fallen in, charred to a crisp. Scarlet didn't know her name either. 

"Let's go," Yvie pulled her out of the woods, creeping towards the cabins and careful not to step into anyone or whatever's left of them.

As they approached the main cabin, Scarlet saw the door thrown on the ground from when the killer bursted through earlier. Pieces of woods were scattered across the deck, they had to walk on shattered glass to get through the doorway.

Before she walked inside, she heard another scream, one she understood. She recognized it as the girl with the big curls, Silky, screaming the name of one of her friends through sobs.

She wondered how many there were left, by the looks of it not many. She whispered a soft,

"I'm sorry," as though an apology from her would make this all better.

She heard Yvie speaking inside, she must've found a phone in Nina or Shuga's room. Scarlet couldn't help but feel relieved, this whole nightmare was about to be over, _they made it._  
  
Scarlet found Yvie inside of the back rooms, still speaking on the phone but more softly now. She snuggled up against Yvie's side, skidding her hand in her's.

"I'm still here Ma'am. Please hurry, I don't know how much longer we've got over here-" Scarlet zoned out of Yvie's conversation with the 911 operator. She twirled one of Yvie's dreads around her index finger.

Yvie hung up the phone suddenly, she listened. Scarlet starred at her, whenever she had that look it usually meant something horrible was about to happen. Scarlet shook her head, please no, they were so close to the end of all this.

She heard a creak from the floor board in the front of the cabin, and Yvie's hand was over her mouth before she even made a sound. They stood in each other's arms listening to the footsteps. The creaks became more frequent and it was apparent they weren't alone. She hoped it was a counsellor but she knew that it wasn't. Tears fell down her cheeks and onto Yvie's hand.

"Yves, I'm fucking terrified," Scarlet whimpered quietly beside Yvie, unable to stop herself from trembling, "Are-are we going to die?"

Yvie hushed her, pressing their foreheads together her purple dread tickling her face, "I don't know, babe"

Scarlet let out a muffled sob, Yvie pressed a soft kiss to her lips. It wasn't meant to be this way, they weren't supposed to be scared for their lives here, they weren't supposed to be safe.

Yvie pressed another kiss to Scarlet's lips, whispering, " _I love you_ ," against them.

The only way out what through a window, the cabin was slightly elevated so they were going to have to fall down. Better than being hacked into pieces by an axe wielding killer.

Yvie motioned her head towards the window, Scarlet creeped towards it trying not to make a single noise. Yvie lifted open the window, the gap barely big enough for Scarlet to squeeze through. Yvie kisses Scarlet one last time before Scarlet fell down to the ground. 

As her feet fell to the ground, the steps become lourder. Scarlet's heart raced, she chewed on her lip, her hand trembled. The police were going to be here soon, they were so close.

As Yvie was crawled out the window, the room to the door slammed open and Scarlet didn't need to see it to know what was going to happen. Yvie scrambled to slide through the window, but the killed grabbed ahold of her dreads and pulled her back into the room.

"YVIE," Scarlet cried out, tears rolling down her face. This couldn't be happening, not to her Yvie. She couldn't see inside the room, she didn't know what was going on. For a few moments there was no noise whatsoever, not a scream, not a hit of an axe, not even a grunt. Behind her, she saw the faint flashing red and blue lights.

Then Yvie's head appeared in the window, "Lettie you gotta run-" she yelled.

"No! I won't leave you!"

"I love you, Pumpk-" She was cut off. The axe hacked into the back of her head, killing her instantly. Her body fell out the window and down to the ground in front of her.

Scarlet's stomach dropped, her eyes wide, she was frozen for a few seconds, "No... no...no, NO!" She shriek, the entire world stopped around her nothing. Suddenly she didn't feel the need to be saved, she didn't want to be. 

Scarlet was about to fall down next to Yvie's body when someone ran past her and picked her up by the waist and kept running. But she didn't care. It could've been the killer and didn't care. She caught a glimpse of pink hair, she knew it was Honey. She felt the smallest bit of comfort knowing she was alive, but she couldn't feel joy. How was she supposed to, she didn't even want to be alive anymore.

Honey stopped running when they arrived at the first police car. A pair of police officers shoved the girls behind them. Scarlet couldn't take her eyes off of the corpse of her girlfriend. Another counsellor joined them, but Scarlet didn't make an attempt to see who it was. Her ears rang, she could hear officers speaking to her, but she wasn't listening to what they were saying. She would find out later that the murderer killed itself before police could apprehend it.

They placed a sheet over Yvie, and Scarlet snapped out of her haze. She looked up to see honey discussing the victims with an officer,

"There was fifteen of us, two adults. I don't know how many more are alive, I saw a few of them-" She gave a list of the people she witnessed be killed along with their locations, as did the other counsellor, Silky.

Shuga and the petite girl who was sitting across from Scarlet at the fire walked up with blankets draped around their shoulders, accompanied by two police officers. The girl had tears and snot down her face, her beautiful smile from earlier was gone, her hijab was shredded into pieces and what remained was slung around her neck. Shuga wasn't in much better conditions, her hair was pulled down from her ponytail, her jeans were ripped up and a piece of the hijab was tied around her thigh, she limped as she walked. Scarlet guessed she didn't look much better.

"We did a perimeter search, Sir, these are all that are left. There are nine corpses accounted for-" An officer with long black dreads tied up in a low ponytail spoke to her superior beside where Scarlet was curled up.

"The woods," Scarlet's voice was meek and raspy, she stayed silent this entire time even when officers tried to ask her questions, which had been an hour ago.

"What?" The officer crouched down to look at her in the eyes, "What did you say?"

Scarlet stopped for a moment, she couldn't get the words out. But the officer was understanding and patient, "In the woods, we saw that thing get a boy. It was far from here, and we don't know his name, he had glasses. We couldn't stop it," She sniveled and began to sob again, burying her face in her knees.

"Hey, hey, hey," The officer tilted her chin up towards her, "You couldn't do anything to stop that man. Whatever he did was not your fault, okay Hun?"

Scarlet nodded, wiping her tears with the back of her hand, "But we didn't even try" The officer looked at her in confusion, "Who's we?"

Scarlet pointed at the white sheet across the camp as a response. She seemed to understand, and didn't ask for further explanation, "You witnessed it with your friend?"

Scarlet shook her head no, "My girlfriend,"

"I see," She seemed at a loss for words for a few moments, "I'm sorry for your loss, she must've been so brave"

"She was braver than I could ever be, she got me through this. It shouldn't be me here, I should be under those sheets. She should be the one talking to you right now"

"Now don't say that Hun, in a perfect world you'd both be here. Hell you'd all still be around that fire. No one deserves to be alive over another," The officer rubbed a single circle on her back, her hair touched Scarlet's cheek.

Scarlet jolted away, screaming at the officer to get away from her. The officer jumped away, lifting her hands off of her instantly, and left Scarlet there to cry it out. Scarlet didn't believe what the officer said to her, those were just empty words said to try to make her feel better, but nothing could achieve that. She's just doing what's she being paid to do.

Scarlet didn't want words, comfort, or love from a random woman, she wanted that from Yvie. Oh, the things she'd do to have her sitting beside her right now, she would do near anything. She wanted her with all her might, but what use was it. Yvie was gone, Scarlet could never hold her hand, never play with her hair, never nag her to drink water, never pretend to be annoyed when Yvie fondled her chest while she was preoccupied with something, she could never show her how much she loved her.

The red and blue lights continued to flash behind her, the girls around her cried and comforted each other, the police wrote down information, paramedics took whichever bodies were intact enough to carry away. They taped the surrounding area, probably shutting down the camp for good. Officers brought out the survivors belongings into their cars, and forced the survivors to do so as well.

Scarlet leaned against the door, watching the sign, "Camp Moose Lake" pass as they drove away. She had a million thoughts yet none understood. She imagined the car crashing into a tree, or falling off a cliff, and she was comforted.

She let out a small sob and said softly to herself, "It wasn't meant to be this way"

**Author's Note:**

> Alive and who they witnessed die:
> 
> Scarlet- Ra'jah, Brooke and Yvie  
> Shuga- Nina, Plastique, Soju  
> Mercedes- Ariel, Plastique, Soju, Nina  
> Honey- Plastique, Soju, Nina, Yvie  
> Silky- Plastique, Vanjie, A'keria, Brooke, Yvie
> 
> Dead, in order and how:
> 
> Ariel- Beheaded in bed  
> Plastique- Fell in fire  
> Soju- Gutted at campsite  
> Nina- killed hiding near cabins  
> Vanjie- Hacked from behind in woods  
> Ra'jah- Hacked in woods (The boy they saw)  
> Kahanna- Fell from a tree, snapped her neck  
> A'keria- Dismembered in woods  
> Brooke- Slashed on the beach  
> Yvie- Chopped in cabin


End file.
